expedicion robinson
by izumi frontier
Summary: la tribu de las sanguijuelas, uno tendra que salir, que pasara en el consejo? 4 capitulo
1. un desafio comienza

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En un lugar lejos de la civilización en el inmenso y azul mar navegaba un barquito con 12 tripulantes, aquellos tripulantes habian sido escogidos al azar (si como no) para participar en un programa llamado "expedición robinson" , ellos coviviran en 2 islas desiertas y tendran que conseguirse la comida por su propia cuenta y solo uno de esos 12 seria el ganador y se quedaria con el titulo del "robinson japones" y ganaria una suma considerable de dinero...ah medida que ira pasando el tiempo se iran sacando a los eliminados por el grupo, hasta quedar uno solo....  
  
izumi: bienvenidos sean a expedición robinson mis pequños avaros n_n  
  
davis: oye! Aquí no todos somos unos avaros, por ejemplo yo, vine por que kari se inscribio y no podia dejar sola a la pobre!  
  
Izumi: quieres decir que no te interesa el premio? Estas dispuesto a donarlo a la fundación de niños con sida?  
  
Davis: NO!  
  
Izumi: entonces callate y dejame continuar!  
  
Davis: amargada  
  
Izumi: el grupo va a estar dividido en dos tribus, la tribu de las ratas y la tribu de las sanguijuelas!  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Izumi: QUE??? No encontramos nombres mejores...  
  
Mimi: chicas hagámonos juntas  
  
Tk: hermano, cody, tai, ken que tal nosotros juntos?  
  
Izumi: hum..u_u...un momentico quien dijo que ustedes escogerían los grupos?  
  
Tai: ah no? Y entonces... no me digas que tu...  
  
Izumi: no...esto sera justo -saca una bolsa- aquí se encuentran los nombres de las dos tribus, cada quien sacara un papelito y el nombre de la tribu que sacan en esa se quedaran...tienen alguna objeción?  
  
Izzi: si, que pasa si...  
  
Izumi: no me interesa!  
  
Izzi: O_o  
  
Izumi: estan listos?  
  
-todos los niños elegidos hacen una fila para poder sacar su papel-  
  
izumi: veo que eres el primero en sacar el papel joe...  
  
joe: señorita izumi...  
  
izumi: si...  
  
joe: me haria el favor de sacar mi papel....es que le tengo miedo a las ratas! Que tal que me toque?  
  
Todos: T__T  
  
Joe: yo se que solo esta escrito el nombre...pero no dejo de pensar en encontrarme una!! _  
  
Izumi: esta bien....esta bien lo hare -mete la mano en la bolsa y saca un papel y lo lee-  
  
Joe: O_O  
  
Izumi: ratas...  
  
Joe: AAAHHHHH! DONDE? DONDE? -sale corriendo como un demente por todo el barco-  
  
Izumi: en ninguna parte tonto..quiero decir te toco la tribu de las ratas  
  
Joe: O_O -queda en shock-  
  
Izumi: .ya veo que este chico no va volver en si -comienza a arrastrarlo y lo tira por la borda-  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Izumi: bueno, uno menos...y faltan 10  
  
Mimi: pero que le hiciste al superior joe!!!!! ¡_¡  
  
Izumi: niñita dejemos de dramatismos y saca tu papel...  
  
Mimi: n_n esta bien! -saca un papel- me toco sanguijuelas  
  
-y asi todos sacan sus papelitos y quedan repartidos de la siguiente manera-  
  
  
  
tribu de las ratas: kari, davis, sora, tk y tai  
  
tribu de las sanguijuelas: ken, yolei, izzi, matt, cody y mimi (-enserio hice un sorteo y asi me salio, fue legal sin trampas-)  
  
davis: n///n jeje me toco con kari!  
  
Kari: (ohh tk y davis...que suerte) ~_~  
  
Izumi: bueno que esperan? Ya larguensen para sus islas  
  
Matt: que nos larguemos? Que nos llevan hasta alla?  
  
Izumi: jojojo! Pues NO! Que piensan? Que estan de vacaciones? Que esto es un barco de lujo??  
  
Tai: -mirando el misero barquito que estaba que se desplomaba- pues ya sabiamos que no era un barco de lujo, pero no que nos tocaria nadar...  
  
Mimi: what? Nadar? No no no y mi cabello? Hoy me lo retoque antes de venir!!!!  
  
Izumi: preguntame si me importa...  
  
Mimi: T_T  
  
-izumi comienza a amenazar a todos lo elegidos con una escoba-  
  
yolei: niños elegidos! Al agua! -todos se tiran-  
  
Izumi: muajajaja! Yo sabia que esa escoba serviría para algo!  
  
-Los 11 niños elegidos se separan y se van para sus respectivas islas, a cada uno de los niños se le permitio llevar un objeto personal y la mas apurada mimi que llevaba una camilla que era el objeto personal de joe...  
  
Ya en la isla de las sanguijuelas...  
  
Matt: por que te pusiste a traer esa camilla?  
  
Mimi: para dormir en ella, T_T por ningun motivo dormire en la arena!  
  
Ken: me pregunto para que queria joe esa camilla?  
  
Izzi: el me dijo que por si a alguien le daba un infarto habia que venir preparado  
  
Matt, yolei, ken y mimi: O_o?  
  
Izumi: mientras tanto veamos los datos que llenaron los participantes n_n  
  
Tai yagami Edad: 14 años Estado civil: soltero y a la orden Objeto personal: play station (jojo donde lo conectara?)  
  
Matt ishida Edad: que te importa! Estado civil: disponible Objeto personal: mi guitarra  
  
Sora takenouchi Edad: 14 Estado civil: sin compromisos Objeto personal: una lamparita de winnie pooh  
  
Izzi izumi Edad: 13 Estado civil: soltero Objeto personal: una computadora  
  
Mimi tachikawa Edad: eso no se pregunta! Estado civil: buscando novio Objeto personal: un espejo tamaño familiar  
  
Takeru takaishi Edad: 11 Estado civil: en proceso Objeto personal: una muñeca inflable  
  
Kari yagami Edad: 11 años Estado civil: en proceso Objeto personal: un televisor (tai la obligo)  
  
Davis motomiya Edad: 11 años Estado civil: en proceso Objeto personal: condones (O_O)  
  
Yolei inue Edad: 12 Estado civil: casada, comprometida, con novio...como lo digo? Objeto personal: un megáfono  
  
Cody Edad: 10 Estado civil: nadie me quiere u.u Objeto personal: una revista play boy (con algo tiene que entretenerse)  
  
Ken ichijouji Edad: 11 Estado civil: tengo novia Objeto personal: un kit del emperador de los digimons  
  
Izumi: como ya saben joe después de caer "accidentalmente" por la borda, murio trágicamente después de ser deborada por keiko, haci la tribu de las ratas cuanta con solo 5 participantes...mientras que las sanguijuelas tienen 6...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ jojo como quedo? (u.u que mediocrida...)es el primer fic que publico en ff.net asi que si algo sale mal discúlpenme! Dejen reviews... me levantan mas la autoestima (que en si ya esta muy bajo) 


	2. Las tribus, y los problemas de estar en ...

hola olas de nuevo!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews! Bueno aquí va la segunda parte, como ya saben el habitualmente texto, digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla ya se deben saber la historia de memoria..o no? (acaso importa)..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las tribus, y los problemas de estar en una isla  
  
  
  
como ya saben "nuestros" queridos niños elegidos fueron separados en dos tribus, las ratas y las sanguijuelas veamos que estan haciendo en este momento, su primer dia en las islas....  
  
TRIBU DE LAS RATAS.....  
  
Sora: oh no..estamos solos....solos, solos sin comida, sin comodidades y en una isla desierta que quien sabe que animales feroces tenga -dice gritando como loca-  
  
Tai: no te preocupes sora, yo te protegeré, antes de venir aquí me leí un libro titulado "como sobrevivir en una isla desierta y poder ganarle a todos tus amigos en un concurso"  
  
Sora: O_o tengo que estar feliz o aterrada?  
  
Kari: hermano después de tanto buscar y buscar...todavía no encuentro donde conectar el televisor...  
  
Tai: pues Sigue buscando niña!  
  
Tk: cuando tu hermano va a captar que estamos en una isla desierta?  
  
Kari: ¡_¡  
  
Davis: bueno, bueno ya dejen de hablar, acaso no han pensado que tenemos que hacer una casa!  
  
Tk: una casa? Mejor di choza o jacal por que no creo que ni podamos poner en pie dos palos..  
  
Sora: que optimista tk!..parece que no fueras un niño elegido!  
  
Tk: solo digo la verdad sora.......  
  
Tai: ya no discutan, mejor veamos que podemos hacer antes que se haga de noche  
  
Todos: si señor!  
  
TRIBU DE LAS SANGUIJUELAS...  
  
Izzi: listo! Que lindo nos quedo el refugio  
  
Mimi: si!!! n_n y yo ayude!  
  
Matt: T_T que milagro!  
  
Mimi: que quieres decir con eso yamato?  
  
Matt: yo no dije nada...  
  
-mientras en un lugarcillo lejos de alli-  
  
yolei: ay ken...no hagas eso!  
  
Ken: -rojo- ehh..disculpa..no era eso lo que queria tocar!  
  
Cody: no se como me aguanto esto...  
  
Yolei: pues nadie te invito a venir!  
  
Cody: no me lo tienen que recordar..  
  
Ken: cody me prestas tu revista..  
  
Cody: si, toma -le da la revista-  
  
Ken: jeje gracias -se va detrás de unos arbustos-  
  
Cody: que pensara hacer...  
  
Yolei: O_O  
  
Cody: iack! Que huele tan feo....  
  
Ken: ahh.. listo..toma tu revista cody, después me la prestas de Nuevo! Ahh..y un consejo no coman frijoles antes de venir a una isla...  
  
Cody: ?????  
  
Yolei: T_T por que ver eso si me puedes ver a mi?!!  
  
Cody: donde esta la pagina 34?  
  
Ken: jeje yo me voy! -sale corriendo-  
  
Yolei: espérame ken, por que no continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo!!!  
  
Cody: pero...la pagina 34?? ¡_¡  
  
Izzi: donde estaban?  
  
Ken: por hay conociendo la isla...  
  
Mimi: ayyy yo la quiero ver!!! Aunque no creo que halla nada bueno...pero la quiero ver!!!!  
  
Izzi: yo tambien quisiera conocerla, te acompaño mimi...  
  
Mimi: es una cita?  
  
Izzi: no...  
  
Mimi: rayos...  
  
Izzi: vienes matt?  
  
Matt: no quisiera molestarlos...  
  
Izzi: O_o? No te entiendo..  
  
Matt: yo me entiendo y con eso basta  
  
Mimi: ya vamonos!!!! -se lo lleva arrastrado-  
  
Mientras en la sima de la montaña se ve a un personaje conocido....  
  
Izumi: ay pero que hago aquí??? Soy la presentadora...Se supone que deberia estar en un hotel 5 estrellas, no en una sucia cabañita en la sima de una colina...valla presupuesto..  
  
TRIBU DE LAS RATAS..  
  
Sora: que se supone que es eso?  
  
Tk: un basurero de palos y palmeras  
  
Tai: sera nuestro nuevo hogar!  
  
Davis: -relajado- y la cena?  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Tai: ayyy no había pensado en eso!!! Que haremos?? Ojala estuviera agumon aquí??  
  
Kari: para ayudarte?  
  
Tai: no, para comérmelo!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: como crees tai!! (pensando: un buen guiso de biyomon no me vendría nada mal)  
  
Davis: sora....sora!!!! ya deja de babear!!!  
  
Sora: eh?  
  
Tai: tk, davis y yo iremos a buscar algo de comer ustedes quedesen aquí  
  
Kari: no te demores hermano  
  
Sora: bueno...quedamos solas, que podemos hacer?  
  
Kari: -viendo el mar- y tu que crees?  
  
Sora: si! Vamos a bañarnos!  
  
-en el mar-  
  
kari: que bueno que trajimos traje de baño  
  
sora: si...  
  
-2 horas después-  
  
tk: ya volvimos!  
  
Kari: y que trajeron?!!!  
  
Tk: a un apestoso tai...  
  
Tai: ahhh...me ataco un zorillo ¡_¡  
  
Sora: no encontraron nada comestible??  
  
Davis: si, cocos, cocos y mas cocos, quieres cocos? n_n  
  
Sora: no.. gracias  
  
kari: que bueno que pensamos que algo asi pasaria, sora y yo nos tomamos la molestia de atrapar unos pescados...asi que tenemos 4 pescados y un caracol para la cena!  
  
Tai: alguien no cenara esta noche -en tono burlon-  
  
Sora: todos comeremos tai, nos repartiremos la comida!  
  
Kari: y ahora alguien sabe como prender fuego?  
  
Davis: yo, yo, yo se!-coge dos piedras- ahora kari mira a todo un profesional!  
  
Tk: diras a un caníbal...que manera tan prehistórica de prender fuego...  
  
Davis: pues por algo se empieza amiguito! TT  
  
Mientras que la tribu de las ratas veían como poder hacer fuego, la tribu de las sanguijuelas ya tenia su fogata y hasta la cena lista...  
  
TRIBU DE LAS SANGUIJUELAS...  
  
Yolei: -cantando- a comer, a comer pan delicioso y caliente...pan delicioso y caliente a comer...  
  
Matt: alguien la puede callar! ¬¬*  
  
Ken: -colocándole una mano en el hombro a yolei- yolei querida...mejor déjale ese trabajo a matt, el canta muuucho mejor! Sin ofender...  
  
Yolei: ¡_¡ ahh  
  
Mimi: izzi sirve rapido la cena!!! Si a eso se le puede llamar cena..  
  
Izzi: por que me tratas asi mimi? Ni que fueramos marido y mujer! ¬¬  
  
Matt: pero para alla van...  
  
Izzi: que quisiste decir con eso? -_-  
  
Matt: yo me entiendo..  
  
Yolei: -saca su megáfono- NIÑOS ELEGIDOS A COMEEER!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: -aturdidos- O.O  
  
Cody: buen provecho!  
  
Mimi: buen provecho? Crees que con esto quedo llena??  
  
Ken: digamos que estas a dieta..  
  
Mimi: a dieta??? Una persona a dieta come mejor que esto!!!  
  
Matt: y ahora alguien puede callar a mimi?? ¬¬*  
  
Mimi: callarme??? Nadie me calla!!!  
  
Izzi: mimi por favor... -_-  
  
Mimi: n_n si tu lo dices...pues ya me callo  
  
Matt: felicidades izzi, hiciste algo imposible..  
  
La tribu de las ratas no pudo hacer fuego ni con un encendedor a la mano...la verdad si que estaban salados....  
  
Así los niños elegidos pasan su primer día en las islas, ahora se encuentran dormidos..matt usando su guitarra como cabecera lo cual no le resulta muy cómodo, yolei abrazando a su novio ken los cuales se en- noviaron cuando estaban en el barco, mimi en su camilla con unos rulos y una pijama de corazoncitos, izzi aferrado a su computadora el cual este pensaba que era un osito, mientras en la otra isla kari dormía muy felizmente a la mitad de tk y davis el cual esta ultimo apoyaba su cabeza en un coco, sora dormía al lado de tk con su lámpara de winnie pooh aun prendida...a ella le daba miedo la oscuridad, y fuera de su ahora "casa" dormía tai entre la arena a este lo habían sacado, por que en pocas palabras APESTABA a zorrillo..y cody........cody. quien es cody? Jojo  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
y así termina el segundo capitulo, no fue muy gracioso, pero quien dijo que será solo de humor? xD ooohh casi no sali, que verdadero milagro... me parece que los capitulos son muy cortos comparados con otros...pero a veces un capitulo muuuuuy largo aburre es mejor dejar en suspenso...(jojo y a mi que no me gusta que me dejen en suspenso-_-)... en el próximo capitulo será la prima prueba para los equipos ya saben que la tribu que pierda le tocara ir a al consejo para ahí votar por cual de los participantes se valla...si no lo sabían ya lo saben xDDDD y otra cosita...dejen reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	3. un juego muy peculiar

Hola!  
  
Aquí estoy otra vez yo con mis locas ideas, les quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews, es muy motivante recibir uno, te impulsa a que sigas escribiendo (ya me puse sentimental)  
  
  
  
Un juego muy peculiar  
  
  
  
Dia 2  
  
Izumi: y ya estamos apunto de empezar la primera prueba -saca una bolsa- aquí traigo sus camisas, ya saben verdes para las sanguijuelas y naranja para las ratas  
  
Mimi: que feas...no habia otro color?  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ no te conformas con nada verdad?  
  
Matt: ella?...nop  
  
Mimi: U_U tu no te metas matt!  
  
Davis: izumita...  
  
Izumi: que quieres?  
  
Davis: habra algun premio para el equipo que gane???  
  
Izumi: pues........................................................................ ...............NO!  
  
Tai: ¡__¡ como que no? Nosotros aquí muriéndonos de hambre, todos zarrapastrosos y mugrientos.. no recibimos ni un mendigo premio????  
  
Izumi: jeje..si asi es el primer dia esperen a que pase los otro...jojo van a morir antes de llegar al final...xD jajajajaja  
  
Matt: ¬¬* yo la mato!!! -antes poder tocar a izumi, izzi y tai ya lo tenian agarrado-  
  
Izumi: T_T oigan no me odien a mi, solo leo el libreto..  
  
Cody: ayy ya olvida ese libreto -le pasa una revista (ya saben cual)- esto es mas interesante xDDD te recomiendo la pagina 22, es mi favorita ~_o  
  
Izumi: o///o..........¬¬* ya sácate enano!!!  
  
Sora: y a que horas piensas hacer la prueba??  
  
Izumi: ehh si si a eso voy....la prueba es........................................  
  
Todos menos matt (este estaba amarrado para alivio de izumi ya que tenia la loca idea de matarla) estaban muy entusiasmados por saber cual seria la grandiosa prueba...  
  
Izumi: -grita como loca- bailaran en dance dance revolution!  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
En esos salen unos técnicos y asistentes arrastrando 2 maquinotas muy llamativas...  
  
Izumi: que?? Nunca han bailado en esto?  
  
Davis: no es eso, es solo que pensábamos que iba hacer una prueba grandiosa con mucha accion y aventura, pero nos traes dos simples maquinas para bailar? No somos bailarines...somos unos aventureros, somos los niños elegidos y queremos accion!  
  
Todos quedan atonitos con el discurso de davis que hasta lo aplauderon, y algunos derramaron lagrimas...  
  
Izumi: -limándose las uñas- muy bonito, pero sabes que....no me importa señor motomiya  
  
Davis: señorito!  
  
Izumi: ¬¬ como sea, y ahora si no quieren bailar pues automáticamente estan todos fuera del concurso!  
  
Matt: -tratando de soltarse- yo la mato!!  
  
Tk: esta bien esta bien vamos a bailar...verdad equipo!  
  
Las ratas: SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Yolei: -con su megáfono- PUES NOSOTROS TAMBIEN VAMOS A GANAR!!! VERDAD SANGUIJUELAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las sanguijuelas: -aturdidos- O_O sii...  
  
Izumi: las sanguijuelas tendran que sacar a uno para poder quedar a par con las ratas...quien no participara en esta prueba??  
  
Ken: pues ya que matt esta amarrado...  
  
Matt: O_o* oye!!  
  
Yolei: ya esta listo mi kenshito dijo que matt no participara!  
  
Matt: bakas!  
  
Izumi: esta bien, mejor para mi n_n  
  
Matt: ¬¬  
  
Izumi: para que no digan que hago trampa -saca una bolsa- saquen los papelitos para ver con quien le tocara a cada uno competir!  
  
Matt: ay los dichosos papelitos....ESTAS LOCA!  
  
Izumi: soy legal!  
  
Mimi: sere la primera en bailar y me toco con..... davis!  
  
Davis: SI! Ya gane!  
  
Mimi: -_-¿  
  
Izumi: 3 2 1 y.. Mimi y davis bailan asi!!!  
  
La musica empieza a sonar y davis y mimi se comienzan a mover rapidamente a los 15 segundos ya mimi se habia cansado y daba torpes pasos mientras que davis lo hacia como todo un profesional según el, el baile era como el futbol..solo movimintos, y asi en la primera ronda gana davis dándole un punto para las ratas...  
  
Matt: ¬¬ que pesima...  
  
Izumi: oye! Nada de indirectas tan directas rubio!  
  
-las ratas celebran su primera victoria-  
  
ken: (con voz macabra) no celebren ratas...que muy pronto se les acabara la dicha...MUAJAJAJAJA!  
  
yolei: O_O oh no ya se le salio su parte oscura del emperador de los digimons  
  
izzi: bien, yo soy el segundo y me toca con.......................kari  
  
kari: ahh?  
  
Tk y davis: -echándole porras- kari kari la mejor!! E izzi apesta un monton!!! Kari kari ganara!!! E izzi solo llorara!!!  
  
Sora: ay pero que feo les salio...mejor ni lle echen nada...  
  
ponen la canción, izzi comienza a ver las flechas y calcular los pasos, mientras kari saltaba como loca pero no le atinaba a ninguna -_- y asi izzi nos demuestra que no es mal bailarín, y que los chicos nos llevan la delantera en esta modalidad...  
  
matt: se olvidan de mi??? Suéltenme!!!!!!!! Help!! Alguien que me ayude!  
  
Izumi: el seguiente!!!!.........esto es muy facil n_n  
  
Sora: y ahora es mi turno y me tocara con................ken  
  
Ken: jojo ya era hora!!!  
  
Ken se comienza a mover rapidamente y....  
  
Izumi: T_T ken... la musica no ah empezado!  
  
Ken: -_-  
  
Izumi: ahora si coloquen una canción bien buena por que esto esta que echa chispas!!!!! XDDD  
  
La musica empieza y es una canción muy relajada y lenta, sora le lleva el paso y la baila muy bien, mientras que ken......esta todo paranoico dándole a todas las flechas (como que no se ah dado cuenta que es una canción lenta) lo que esto es una ventaja para sora...y entonces se oye una vocecilla....  
  
Matt: vamos sora...tu puedes!  
  
Las sanguijuelas: O_o???  
  
Yolei: ayyy mendigo traidor, que te pasa? Por que apoyas al otro equipo?????  
  
Matt: -mira a yolei- lo siento nena....tambien tengo mi vida privada! -mira a sora-  
  
Sora: U///U no pregunten....  
  
Izumi: volvamos a lo del baile..si?  
  
Con los bruscos y rapidos movimientos de ken (y el que pensaba que lo hacia muy bien) no consigue nada, y asi podemos ver que sora gana con 87 puntos....que digo calorías xDD...  
  
Matt: eso es!  
  
Izumi: que no estabas enojado?  
  
Matt: ¬¬*  
  
Izumi: el siguiente!  
  
Tai: soy yo! -saca un papel- me toca con....................................................................cody  
  
Izumi: quien es cody?  
  
Ahora llego el turno para nuestro querido lider, el cual se prepara antes de pasar a la plataforma de la maquina, mientras cody estudio los movimientos....pero los movimientos de una tarjeta tridimensional porno que le vino en su revista play boy...  
  
Yolei: -con el megáfono- VAMOS CODY!! TU PUEDES!!!  
  
Todos: -aturdidos- O_O  
  
Tai: alguien quítele ese megáfono a esa niña!  
  
Izumi: queeee suene la musicaaaa!  
  
La canción es algo rapida, cody toma la delantera, es tan pequeño que puede utilizar hasta las manos, mientras que tai se distrae por que le pareció ver el fantasma de joe flotando en el mar...  
  
Davis: vamos tai, piensa como si esto fuera futbol, solo patea a cody demuestra que tan bueno eres!  
  
Tai: *_* davis, me motivas!  
  
Mimi: vamos cody, yo se que no puedes pero haz el intento, muévete!  
  
Cody: -_- gracias por los animos mimi  
  
Izumi: -molestando a matt con un palito- te duele? Te duele? Te duele?  
  
Matt: ouch ouch ouch  
  
Las palabras de davis le sirvieron mucho a tai, y ahora toma la delantera con 15 puntos mas que cody, y en un 2 x 3 le gana  
  
Sanguijuelas: O_O  
  
Ratas: *_* GANAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izumi: ganaron? Ahh.... si ganaron ....3 vencidas  
  
Yolei y tk: y nosotros? No bailaremos?  
  
Izumi: nop, y ahora sanguijuelas los espero en el cosejo....uno de ustedes sera eliminado asi que vallan pensando en quien van a sacar..  
  
Mimi: ¡_¡ buaaa que haremos!  
  
Matt: buen trabajo chicos, perdimos!  
  
Mimi: ya se a quien sacar ¬¬  
  
Matt: no..a mi no..yo no jugué por que ustedes no quisieron, ahora no se disquiten conmigo...yo no tengo la culpa!  
  
Tk: no puedo creerlo, ya no somos tan salados!!  
  
Tai: fue el espiritu de joe...  
  
Kari: el espiruto de joe??? de que hablas hermano?  
  
Tai: joe nos ayudo...bueno eso creo...  
  
Sora: oigan...y la comida?  
  
Todos: oh..oh  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
termine...... y el que no sepa que es dance revolution pues eso es un videojuego en el que se baila (si me hice entender -_-)ooohh el tercer capitulo, por que matt se portara así? Habrá tal espíritu de joe?? Tal vez en el proximo capitulo xP aun que el proximo capitulo depende mas de ustedes que de mi...quien quiere que salga? Dejen reviews voten por quien quiere que sea el eliminaddo de las sanguijuelas si quieren que se valla izzi, mimi, matt, cody, yolei o ken,,, solo uno! Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. el consejo y un eliminado?

Holas Otra vez yo!!!!! (para desgracia de algunos) pero estoy mas fuerte que nunca!!!! Lastima que tendre que sacar a un niño elegido ¡_¡ pero asi es el juego que mas se puede hacer!!!!...  
  
  
  
El dia del consejo...y un eliminado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lamentablemente uno tenia que perder y ese fue el destino para las sanguijuelas, mimi yolei, ken, matt o izzy uno de ellos tendra que salir del concurso, por eso se encuentran en este momento en el consejo, preparados para escuchar la palabra de todos, para saber quien de ellos tendra que abandonar la isla...  
  
  
  
todos: -con cara de tristeza- ¡_¡  
  
izumi: ya saben que es lo que tendran que hacer?  
  
Izzi: si, tendremos que salir al frente y escribir en un papel quien queremos que salga...  
  
Izumi: si, lo harán frente a la cámara explicaran por que quiere que salga tal persona, sus compañeros no sabrán por quien votaron cada uno así que no se preocupen!  
  
Yolei: uff, que bien!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TRIBU DE LAS RATAS....  
  
Tai: esto lo tenemos que celebrar hasta emborracharnos xD  
  
Sora: emborracharnos? Con que, con agua salada o que?  
  
Tai: sora uno tiene derecho a soñar T_T  
  
Davis: ya esta listo el almuerzo!!  
  
Kari: coco asado?  
  
Davis: -_- tenemos algo mejor??  
  
Kari: el desayuno fue coco al vapor...y ahora que sera a la cena..coco guisado?  
  
Davis: -babeando- no suena nada mal...  
  
Kari: ay no..  
  
Tk: kari tu sabes cuanto hemos intentado pescar, pero no atrapamos nada..........  
  
Sora: kari llego la hora en que lo hagamos nosotras -se quita la ropa-  
  
Tai: sora.......n_n  
  
Kari: tienes razon sora -se quita la ropa-  
  
Davis y tk: kari......... n_n  
  
Sora y kari se menten al mar y tratan de atrapar algún pescadillo....  
  
Davis: yo tambien lo intentare!!! Espera kari!  
  
Davis sale corriendo y en un descuido pisa y cangrejo y este lo........  
  
Davis: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: davis!  
  
Sora: mírale ese pie...  
  
Tai: mejor mira lo que tiene el pie.....NUESTRA CENA!  
  
Davis: -gritando- QUÍTENLO!! QUITEN ESA COSA DE MI PIE!!! ME ESTA TORTURANDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: ven conmigo pequeñin! -se lo arranca de una manera muy salvaje-  
  
Davis: O_O ................................................................ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kari: te encuentras bien davis? -kari coloca la cabeza de davis en su pecho-  
  
Davis: n///n ahora si...  
  
Tk: ¬¬ ire a buscar algunas plantas para sanar a davis....  
  
Kari: n_n que lindo eres tk!  
  
Davis: AY ME DUELE! -fingiendo-  
  
Kari: ay pobre davis!  
  
  
  
EN EL CONSEJO....  
  
Izumi: yolei sal tu primero...ya sabes como es esto verdad?  
  
Yolei: si..-yolei se para y se dirige a un grueso tronco cortado en forma de mesa y coge el lapiz y un papel- por quien votare? Por ken..no es mi novio, mimi...no ella es mi idolo, izzi...no, en un tiempo me gusto y no me permito sacarlo, matt...no tiene su encanto, y cody...no el es mi mejor amigo....ah ya se por quien votare! -muestra el papel- yo voto por que se valla esta persona por que...la verdad nadie la soporta!  
  
Yolei dobla su papel, lo deposita en un jarron...y luego se sienta...  
  
Izumi: sigues tu izzi...  
  
Izzi: si! -izzi hace lo mismo que yolei- no puedo votar por yolei por que es una buena chica,..matt es mi amigo y no lo puedo eliminar, cody es un niño que aprovecha su estancia en la isla, mimi la dejare para que aprenda como es vivir sin comodidades, ken...pues creo que yolei no podria estar sin el...entonces votare por....-escribe un nombre- voto por esta persona por que me parece que alguien le tiene que dar una lección de cómo llevarse con la personas....  
  
Izzi dobla su papel, lo deposita en un jarron y se sienta..  
  
Izumi: te toca cody!  
  
Cody: -ya en el tronco- no se por quien votar....ken y yolei son mis amigos...y izzi. Matt y mimi se han portado muy bien conmigo..en especial izzi...si por esa persona Votare -escribe el nombre- tiene un carácter muy raro por eso pienso que se debería ir.. -lo dobla, lo mete en el jarrón y se sienta-  
  
Izumi: mimi..te toca  
  
Mimi: mimi estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabia por quien votar... pensó en todas las cosas positivas de sus amigos pero solo una persona se le vino a la mente para eliminar...-lo escribe- esta persona me trata como bicho y yo no soy un bicho -se sienta-  
  
Izumi: ken...  
  
Ken: ya lo se, -pensando- por quien votare? No eh tenido todavía problemas con alguno...aun que -escribe el nombre- elimino a esta persona por que es como si no fuera del grupo...entonces bye, bye! -hace lo mismo que todos -_- -  
  
Izumi: yama-kun  
  
Matt: ya voy...-coge lápiz y papel- pues ninguno merece salir...un momento yo estoy diciendo eso? Como sea...escribire el que primero se me venga a la mente...ehhh...si esa! -escibe el nombre- aunque me estoy entendiendo con esta persona...pues alguien tiene que salir...-dobla el papel, lo mete al jarrón y se sienta-  
  
Izumi: bueno aquí terminamos, si ay algún empate, volverán a votar, pero por los dos que quedaron...entendieron?  
  
Todos: si...  
  
Izumi: -saca el primer papel- ehh...veamos....O_o que? Dice....izumi -saca otro- izumi?? -y otro- izumi!!! -otro mas- izumi??!! -y otro- izumi también!!!!! -y el ultimo- izumi?????!!!  
  
Mimi: n_n genial...se ira izumi!  
  
Izumi: pues no!!!... asi no es el juego! Asi que tendran que votar de nuevo! Y ay para el que vote por mi! ¬¬*  
  
Los papeles usados son desechados y colocan unos nuevos, izumi deja los niños elegidos un momento para que pensaran mejor por quien votar...mientras, ken abraza a yolei la cual piensa que va a salir, izzi, matt y mimi...pensaban en su eliminado y cody veia unas cuantas paginas de su revista favorita....  
  
Izumi: volvi niacaniaca ahora si les llego la hora.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Un pequeño capitulo, pero es otra historia (ni yo entendí lo que dije) bueno en el otro cap un niño se ira para siempre todavía pueden votar.....reviews please!! 


End file.
